The Council of Arteriosclerosis, Thrombosis, and Vascular Biology (ATVB) of the American Heart Association holds an annual Spring meeting. The most recent rendition, ATVB 2012, was held at the Chicago Hilton, April 18-20, 2012. The meeting was a resounding success with 898 registrants. The number of abstracts submitted to ATVB 2012 was 554 and, for the fifth year in a row, was well above the typical ~400 abstracts that had been submitted in previous years. These statistics provide tangible evidence of the broad interest and commitment of the scientific community in the topic areas of ATVB and the overwhelming enthusiasm for the format and atmosphere of Spring ATVB meeting. Basic scientists, translational researchers and clinicians, both seasoned investigators and early career scientists, enjoy coming to ATVB Spring meetings. The next ATVB meeting, ATVB 2013, for which we seek support, will be held May 1-3, 2013 at the Dolphin Hotel, Orlando, Florida. As with previous applications, this proposal specifically requests support for our Young Investigator Travel Awards. Knowing that early stage investigators are the future of our scientific progress, a major emphasis of the ATVB meetings is to encourage the active involvement of the younger cohort of investigators in the ATVB Council of the AHA. The Young Investigator Travel Awards has been supported by NHLBI of NIH for 13 consecutive years. These awards are an integral part of our strategy to recruit, retain and actively engage young investigators in the fields of thrombosis, arteriosclerosis and vascular biology, which are areas of research that are of major importance to the health of the U.S. population. Performance Site The 14th Annual Conference on Arteriosclerosis, Thrombosis, and Vascular Biology. May 1-3, 2013. The Dolphin Hotel, Orlando, Florida KEY PERSONNEL Steven Lentz Chair, ATVB 2013 Program Committee Muredach Reilly Vice Chair, ATVB 2013 Program Committee Nigel Mackman Chair, ATVB Council Kathryn Moore Vice Chair, ATVB Council